Shy Girl
by AdriannaLili
Summary: At the first annual Halloween Ball Harry realizes his feelings for our favorite Shy girl based on song shy girl by OTown


_**Shy Girl Summery: At the first annual Halloween Ball. Harry realizes his feelings for our favorite "shy girl" (Song fic based on the Song "Shy girl" by O-town)**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the fic. Trust me if I owned Harry Potter the 6th book would have been a lot different and I would not be posting this on this website. I also don't own the song that is all O-town AN: I came up with this as I was brainstorming for my other fic Talent Show, to those fans sorry it is taking so long I am kind of stuck but it will be soon. And I was heard this song on my computer and came up with it so I hope you enjoy. This is possibly a one shot not sure let me know what you think.**_

_**okay some info**_

_**Plain Bold the song**_

_**Italics Bold my thoughts**_

_**Italic Harry's thoughts**_

_**And now i, Lili, Proudly Present **_

**SHY GIRL**

Harry was in 6th year and Hogwarts had decided to start a new tradition. So he was standing in his dress robes of Dark Green at the first Annual Halloween ball. He had come Stag and hadn't seen any of his friends yet. Ron had come with his girlfriend Luna. Ginny had come with her new boyfriend, surprise, Draco Malfoy who as it turned out was okay once he stopped actually listening to his father. He had changed and now Draco and Harry were almost best friends. Hermione had come by herself as far as he knew. Harry spotted Ginny, Draco, Ron and Luna on the dance floor dancing away. He glanced around and spotted Hermione standing by the wall like the shy girl she was. Right as he spotted her the song changed he listened to it for a moment.

**Standing with the Wall flowers **

**Wishing you have stayed at home.**

Hermione looked really nervous bored and lonely. He knew how she hated to come to dances and things like that by her self but as a prefect she was required to go just like him._** (AN: I decided it was more fun for Harry to be prefect than Ron this is incase I decided to make it longer.)**_

**You kick your self for coming **

**When your standing there all alone**

Harry thought this song was a little creepy cause it went right along with what he was thinking

**The centers of attention **

**are busy making all there moves **

**While all the guys are looking at them **

**I've got my eye on you **

**Only you**

Harry spotted Lavender and Parvati dancing and the majority of the guys staring at them but Harry couldn't take his eyes off Hermione.

**You might think your nothing special**

**you might be losing hope**

**But baby don't you realize **

**how beautiful you really are**

Harry remembered Hermione always referring to herself as the plain Bookworm Know-it-all but he never understood why she was beautiful especially tonight. Hermione was the most special thing it the world to him.

**Shy girl **

**its written on you face **

**A mermaid out of water**

**Feeling out of place**

**Shy girl **

**trying to hide her love**

**She caught you looking for a second **

**felt my heart rush **

**Don't run away **

**don't be afraid **

**don't be Shy girl**

Hermione looked up and spotted Harry staring at her she blushed and looked away _Merlin she looks beautiful when she blushes_ **_Aw ain't that sweet_**

**I'm moving in closer **

**slowly trying to break the ice **

**But its hard to get a lock **

**on your downward glancing eyes**

Harry moved through the crowed toward . "Hermione you look… great." Harry said awkwardly. "Th..Thanks Harry." Hermione said staring at her floor. "Hey do I look that bad Herms." asked Harry.  
"No and Harry please don't call me that."

"Okay I will come up with something else in the mean time will you dance with me"  
" Harry there are many other girls trying to get your attention why are you trying to dance with me. The Know-it-all Book worm"  
"Hermione you are my best friend and I want to dance with you and stop calling yourself that." Harry said as he took her hand

**You might think your nothing special**

**But I'm about to loose my heart **

**Oh baby don't you realize**

**how beautiful you really are.**

"Hermione why do you degrade yourself so much?" Harry asked.  
"Because everything I said is true. I am plain and boring"  
"Hermione stop no you aren't you are beautiful

**Shy girl **

**its written on you face**

**A mermaid out of water**

**Feeling out of place**

**Shy girl trying to hide her love **

**She caught you looking for a second**

**felt my heart rush **

**Don't run away **

**don't be afraid **

**don't be Shy girl**

Harry suddenly was struck with and idea he was in love with Hermione.

**Now I'm standing right in front of you**

**I confess I'm nervous too.**

Harry suddenly was very nervous with this new information. He didn't know how to tell her. That's it I won't tell her.

**Girl you know there's something going on **

**And not to give you the chance would be so wrong.  
Oh Baby**

Harry knew he couldn't do that to Hermione. Then he had an idea. Slowly he pulled her closer and started to sing the song in her ear.

**Shy girl **

**its written on you face**

**A mermaid out of water **

**Feeling out of place **

**Shy girl**

**trying to hide her love **

**Pretending that there's noting between the two of us **

**Don't run away **

**don't be afraid**

**don't be**

Hermione pulled slightly away and looked at Harry. Harry smiled but continued singing.

**Shy girl**

**its written on you face **

**A mermaid out of water**

**Feeling out of place **

**Shy girl**

**trying to hide her love **

**She caught you looking for a second**

**felt my heart rush**

**Don't run away**

**don't be afraid**

**don't be Shy girl**

The song ended and Hermione looked at Harry. Harry pulled her out side. "Hermione there is something I need to tell you." Harry said "I.. I think.. No I know I am in love with you." "What!" Hermione said shocked. "You love me"  
Harry nodded. "I love you too." Said Hermione shyly Harry smiled at the fact that she was still being shy. "Well then my Shy Mione I guess you are stuck with me huh"  
"No I have the privilege of having you. Wait Shy Mione?"  
"Well your new nickname is Mione and the whole reason I even realized what I was feeling was because of the song"  
Hermione smiled. "Okay then" She took Harry's hand and walked back to the Ball hand in hand.

_**Aw aint that what do you think do i keep going or what. Let me know in Reviews. hope you enjoyed R**_

_**Love yall**_

_**Lili**_


End file.
